


Sleeve of Sleeves

by bold_seer



Category: Dood van een Schaduw | Death of a Shadow (Short Film)
Genre: Afterlife, Deal with a Devil, Death, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: After life comes death after death.





	Sleeve of Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



After life comes death after death. Capturing each moment. Then, déjà vu. Bullets piercing his body, familiar. The feeling of waking up, in an unfamiliar place? Well, he can imagine it. Imagine Daniel and Sarah. Imagine Sarah.

Before and after his second death, he goes through Daniel Hainaut after Daniel Hainaut, dismissing all the wrongs Daniels.

Unless, he realises at some point, they aren’t _all_ wrong.

If Daniel dies, and dies, and Sarah lives.

Rijckx delivers ten thousand lives, deaths, for one soul. The Collector of Shadows looks on, almost kindly; his glasses reflect only decease.

Another ten thousand.

An-


End file.
